


along the fence line

by oopscan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oopscan/pseuds/oopscan
Summary: this is an apology to helena for ending the other one like that
Kudos: 1





	along the fence line

The beaming sun across the horizon, and a small wired fence. No one in, and no one out. A croak of a boy screaming at his brother, then followed by laughing. 

There were only two houses that faced this wired fence, neither ever meeting each other. The small place was perfect for them, as hide and seek as also fun around there. It was Atsumu's turn to hide, his brother counting to 100, which seemed unfair as Atsumu only ever counted to 20 (unintentionally)

The brown haired 8 year old looked around in a hurried rush, and noticed some tall grass alongside the fence. With the sprinting noises to the roaster yelling at 7 in the morning, it seemed as if it was the perfect morning.

Atsumu made his way to the fence, hearing a faint "67, 68" in the background before noticing some curls. Hitting the grass away, he saw a boy around his age with a white mask on, crouching down alongside the other side of the fence.

"Woah... Is that yer natural hair? Ya look so foreign compared 'ta me!" Atsumu crouched down as well as Sakusa turned his head to face Atsumu, their faces being only inches apart.

"Mm..hm..Who are you? Can you leave?" Sakusa's voice was blunt, but Atsumu seemed unphased. "I'm Atsumu!! What's yer name pretty boy?" He hummed the 'pretty boy', and smiled brightly. 

Hesitant to reply, Sakusa ended up stuttering over his words. "K-Ki...yoomi.." The mask rested on his face as he examined Atsumu, who had dirt all over his clothes from horsing around and quickly turned disgusted. He didn't really like or understand the getting dirty to play for unnecessary reasons, and feared he would yet sick.

"Omi Omi? Cool name! I'm guessin' ya live in the house next 'ta ours, how about we be friends? Though, we cant cross the fence line..." His tone saddened as he wiped his hands off on his pants. Atsumu began talking Sakusa's ear off, completely forgetting about the hide n seek. Sakusa didn't mind, as Atsumu reminded him of a dog in a way and he enjoyed dogs.

Sakusa only answered in small grunts, acknowledging him. Atsumu continued using the nickname "Omi" and "Omi-Omi" which made his heart flutter, maybe because he had never been this payed attention to and enjoyed feeling special.

It had been 30 minutes later, and Osamu finally reached the fence, before a voice that was their mother's could be heard, telling them to go inside. Sakusa frowned beneath the mask, but finally took it off as Atsumu gasped, admiring his beauty. "I know I called ya pretty boy but sheesh! Ya really are pretty arentcha? I gotta go though, my ma want me inside."

"Mm.." Hints of red covered Sakusa's cheeks as he stuck his pinky finger in the fence. "..Stay with me for now on? I.. enjoy you." He looks down at the ground, picking at some weeds with his spare hand. Atsumu's eyes widened before grinning a condescending grin and interlocking his pinky with the other.

"Always and forever, Omi-Omi!" And with that, the boys had a bond that could never break, meeting each other by the same fence line each day and never getting sick of each other.


End file.
